


To Talk Of Many Things

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herz said something on Tumblr. It spawned this. More to come at later dates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Talk Of Many Things

Rung found Megatron sitting along the window in his habsuite. The larger mech had pulled a chair close enough that he could prop his feet on its sill, energon propped along the chair’s arm, datapad lying across his lap. Both forgotten in the thoughts plaguing the co-captain’s mind. 

Rung watched his lover for a moment before he stepped close enough to lift the much larger hand. A small smile crossed his lips as the Megatron started then settled when his mind clear enough to recognize who it was that had him. “You looked a million miles away.” He placed a slow, deliberate, kiss on the scarred palm. “I wanted to give you a reason to return to me.”


End file.
